The day before yesterday
by xnericx
Summary: Eric Beale, Technical Operater by NCIS. Always save in OPS. But what if the innocent guy became guilty? Life can change in one second. Now he knows that. But what happened when he got a car accident that put him in a coma? Nell Jones, Intelligence Anylist by NCIS. Partner of Eric Beale. Just partners? She would say: Best friends. Or more?
1. Summary

**Just so you know this was the whole summary:**

•They told me that my dreams would come true, but they forgot to mention that nightmares were dreams too•

Eric Beale, Technical Operater by NCIS. Always save in OPS. But what if the innocent guy became guilty? Life can change in one second. Now he knows that. But what happened when he got a car accident that put him in a coma?

Nell Jones, Intelligence Anylist by NCIS. Partner of Eric Beale. Just partners? She would say: Best friends. Or more? She doesn't know what comes down on her when she hears that her partner lies in a coma. She is desperate you can say. But what if it all happens to be an set up?


	2. Chapter 1: Something is wrong

**Hey guys! Remember this is my first fanfic in englisch. I can't say any update dates because of school.** **I DO NOT OWN NCIS LA!!**

 **Eric Beale POV**

I walked around the corner and looked over my shoulder. The man with the baseball cap was still following me. He worked on my nerves. I took again an corner. Fast I crapped my phone and was again looking over my shoulder. I called someone and I didnt even know who it was until I heard an familair voice. It was Katherin. "Katherin, I'm being followed" I said into the phone. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Like I said: I'm being followed" I answered and began to run. The man ran after me and I go faster. So fast as I can still on the phone I ran through the busy streets. Panting I ran around corners and didn't even know where I was. Katherin kept asking and I tried to answer.

I ran into an building and took the stairs. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I said and ran faster. The guy followed me on the stairs. I reached the roof and got myself in an trap. "Katherin! Call the others!" I screamed in my phone and hung up. That was a mistake. But how can you know that when you're doing it? Exactly, you can not.

The guy was almost on the roof. I ran to another door and began with running the stairs of. For a moment the guy didn't know where I was, but soon he found out. I'm just gonna call that guy the bad one. So the bad one followed me going down on the stairs. I stormed out of the building and entered the street. That was also a mistake. More like a huge mistake. A car who was riding pretty fast caught me. I came under the car and that stopped. I hit my head with something sharp. I didn't know what it was. My vision was blurred. I guess a part of that was because my glasses broke under the car. I felt blood over my whole body. Damn it! Why have to happens this sort stuff always with me? I saw a man who stepped out of the car. He walked towards me. The bad one was gone. The man said something but I didn't hear anything. Only a irritated ringing.

A outstander called 911. "Who is your emergency contact?" the man asked. I don't know. I think it's Hetty or Nell. Because I don't speak my mom and I shot my dad (he asked for it) so he is dead. My brother hates me. I see only my sister sometimes. More like every week or something. So yeah I think it is or Hetty or Nell or Katherin (my sister). "Hetty" I coughed.

My head was hurting and my ears were still ringing. And my vision was really getting bullshit. I could better closed my eyes and I had much better vision then this. He called Hetty and I coughed blood. My eyes really want to close themselves, but I knew that if I had done that I was gone. But I did it anyway. So my eyes closed and I didn't know what was happening with me.


	3. Chapter 2: Bad news

Nell Jones POV

I stept out of my bed and yawned. How late is it? I turned my head to my alarm and saw that it was 4:30 hour. I need to be at work at 6:00 hour. Hurried up Nell! Get out of bed! I literally dragged myself out of my bed. Once out I walked to my closet. Put a jean out of it and a random shirt. I chanced my clothes and was about to eating breakfast when Hetty called. "Hetty" I said and put the phone on speaker. "Miss Jones, you need to come to OPS" she said and hung up. I called Eric and ate my breakfast. His phone went straight to voicemail. That's weird. His phone is always with him. It's like he is married with it. I called him again and was trying to get my shoes on. I jumped and finally I had them on. After calling Eric three times, and three times hearing his voicemail she stopped. Maybe he was already in OPS and walked out for a second. Yeah, that had to be it. I grapped my bag from the couch and closed the door. Now I realized that I had no make up on. I looked in the mirror in the hall and saw my face. I look like a dead body. All the color of my face is gone. I stepped back and looked at the whole picture. Literally a walking dead body. I could do audition for the walking dead. I sight and walked of the stairs. Once in the parking garage of my apartment building, I stepped into my car.

Finally arrived at work I walked into the bullpen. Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen were already there. I walked on the stairs to OPS and when I walked into the room nobody was there. No Eric. No others. Only Hetty standing in the middle and she stared at the big screen. "I've got bad news for you, Miss Jones" she said. Oh god. I hate it when people begin their sentence with: ' I've bad news'. "What is it Hetty?" I asked not knowing what she meant. Not knowing what it was. Not knowing that it was about Eric. "Mister Beale was in a car accident this morning" she said. I'm was in shock. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe what she just said. "You're serious?" I asked. Of course she is serious Nell. You saw her face. She is serious. "Yes Miss Jones, I was serious" she said. Tears were swelling up in my eyes. "How is he?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "He just got out of surgery and he lies in a coma" she said and I couldn't help it anymore.

I ran out of OPS and went straight to the ladies bathroom. I did't want that Hetty saw me crying. I didn't want that anybody saw me crying. So I ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and lowered myself down. I hide my head in my knees and cried. The tears flowed over my cheeks. I can't believe it. Eric in a coma. Maybe he's never coming back. Maybe he is going to die. I ruined it. Everything. Again. I ruined my change to say Eric that I'm in love with him. I kissed him once under the mistletoe. Just once. But I wished that I could have kissed him more. That he was my boyfriend. And still my partner and best friend. I stood up and looked in the mirror. This morning I looked like a walking dead body. Now I'm looking like a dead body that get back to life and cried.

I sight heavily and walked out of the bathroom. Kensi and Deeks were talking about something else. I didn't care and walked to OPS to get my bag. I want to go home. Now. "Hey Nell!" Kensi yelled at me. "Hey Kens" I said with a broken voice. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What's wrong, Nellosaurus?" now Deeks asked too. Callen and Sam were walking into the bullpen. "WHAT'S WRONG?! EVERYTHING IS WRONG!!" I screamed at them. "What do you mean everything is wrong'?" Sam asked carefully. "LIKE I SAID EVERYTHING!"I screamed and began to cry again. Kensi walked over to me and pulled me into an hug. That's what I needed. Only not of Kensi. Of Eric. I cried harder and the boys were just standing there. Looking at us. Kensi who tried to comfort me and I crying like my life was over. Actually it was. Because Eric was maybe going to die. I was a loser for not saying how I feel about him. That when i see his name on my phone when he's calling me, that my heart skipped beats. That when he touched me I was flipping on the inside. I thought that I stopped with crying. What was true. I finally stopped crying. "Where is Eric?"Callen asked and I cried again. Okay, this is not gonna work. You can't cry the whole time Nell. "Eric is in a coma" I sobbed. Deeks was in shock, Callen said nothing and I didn't know what Sam was doing. Kensi pulled me deeper in a hug and kissed me on my head. Just as a friend. "Are you going to visit him? Sam asked once he was out of his trance. "No absoluty not, I'm scared as hell of hospitals" I said and pushed me kindly out of Kensi her hug. 'Why not, I mean it's Eric. Your partner. Your best friend. Your crush" Deeks said.

How did he knows it? That I'm in love with Eric? Oh wait, probably because they see me looking at him. Looking in his eyes. God, his eyes are gorgeous. Sea blue. Because of his glasses you don't see them so fast. But they made him Eric. Thinking about him made me almost cry. Again. I didn't want that, not again. "I guess I'll go home" I said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3: Am I dead?

Eric POV

All I could see was black. I couldn't feel my body. I didn't know who I was. There were two questions what I kept asking myself: Am I dead? And if I'm not who am I? Just that two. Not even why I couldn't feel anything. Try to remember who you are. 'I am-'. I didn't know. Well, at least I wasn't dead because I could think. And when you're dead you can't think, right? Try to remember who you are, Eric. Wait! That was it! It was Eric! My first name was Eric! Then what's you're second name? Maybe something with J. Jones maybe. Eric Jones. No, that wasn't him. But I knew that I know that back name from somebody. First my back name. B. Something with B. That letter just kept coming back. So it had to be that one, right? Blye? Eric Blye. No, that wasn't him neither. But that back name I knew from something too. Beale? Yeah, it was Beale! So I am Eric Beale. It's not the full name. I kept trying to remember my initials. E.B.B.e. That were my initials. Where was that little e for? Esquire. It was for Esquire. So up to now it was Eric B. Beale Esquire. But where was the other B for? I didn't know. Okay, then we slide that to the other side. I will figure that out. Later, not now. I knew almost my full name.

Now I wanted to know of who that Jones was. It sounded like a girls back name. A girl. Where did I know a girl from who's back name was Jones? Maybe something with K. Kensi Jones? No that wasn't the name. Kensi Blye! That was the other name. A woman from work. A colleague of me and the Jones girl. I'm a colleague of the Jones girl! That's where I know her from. I was her partner. But what was her first name? I remembered a nickname for her. Rockstar. But that couldn't be her first name. After long time of thinking I finally remembered. Nell! It was Nell Jones! My partner was Nell Jones! A voice in my head said that it was more then just partners. We were best friends. And I had feelings for her. I was in love with her. Memory's kept coming back. She kissed me once under the missletoe. Jesus, I wished I had kissed her back instead of asking what she was doing. It was because I couldn't feel anything or I slapped myself again for being so stupid.

After a few minutes or hours, I didn't know how long it was. But after a few minutes I had a bunch of memory's. I worked by NCIS in Los Angeles. I was Technical Operater. I worked with Nell in OPS. I thought OPS was a room with computers inside of it but I wasn't so sure. Nell was Intelligence Analyst. Kensi was a field agent. Callen was the team leader and also a field agent just like Sam and Kensi. Granger was the assitent director and Hetty the operations manager.

So I knew my colleagues. Now my friends and family. And my full name. The second B stood for Bartholomew. Wait! What? How could I knew that? I didn't know but I heard voices. It was like there was a wall between me and the voices. I concentrated on them but couldn't hear them clear. The only thing I could get of it was that they were talking about me. A woman's voice became finally clear. "Eric, it's me Katherin. You're in a coma" the voice said. Katherin, Katherin, Katherin. Where did I know that name from? "And need to wake up fast or you die" she whispered.

Now I knew it. Katherin was my sister. Okay so I knew I had a sister. Probably a mother and father too and I thought also 2 brothers. Oh wait, my father was dead. I shot him by myself. And my mother didn't want to talk to me. Oh and my brother hates me. The other one not. The hater was Thomas I remembered. The not-hater was Jay.

So I was in a coma. And wanted to wake up. But I couldn't. I didn't know which day it was or how late it was. Didn't even know what year. Of it was day or night. How was I ever gonna wake up?


	5. Chapter 4: Something to eat?

Nell POV

When I arrived at home I pushed the door open and throwed my back in the air. I heard him falling but I didn't care. I was going straight to the fridge. Grabbed a container ice cream and walked to my bed. Walking to my bed I grabbed my earphones and my phone. I let myself fall on back on the bed. Put the earphones in my ears and put a playlist on. I grabbed the ice cream and started to eat.

Tears came down on my cheeks. I knew I should visit him but I couldn't see him like that. With needles in his arm, tubes on his body and in his nose. And with a bag blood and water and air next to his bed. I couldn't see him like a breathing dead body. I didn't want to see him like that.

Hours past and it was almost night. I walked to my trash container and threw all of my trash in it. All lot of food containers to be specific. I walked back to my bed and pulled the blanket on me. I needed sleep but I couldn't sleep. The only thing I could think of was Eric. He was fighting for his life in the hospital and I loser as I was couldn't visit him because I was scared. You are a loser, Nell. Those words kept coming back. You need to tell Eric how you feel about him. Maybe this is your last change. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe this was my last change. Maybe he was gonna die and he has the right to know it. I was gonna tell him. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I was going to tell him my feelings. I fell asleep and was dreaming about Eric. How he had felt him when the accident happened. That maybe he had feelings for me too. But it was just a dream. I hoped that dream was going to be truth.


	6. Chaptet 5: Can you hear me?

**the title was supossed to be: You can't hear any of this, right?** **just for your information**

 **Nell POV**

I walked to my car, stepped in and began riding to the hospital. I was thinking how I could say it to Eric. How do you said someone you was in love with him? I didn't know. I literally didn't know. When I was at the hospital I parked my car and stepped out. I sight and walked into the hospital. Getting flashbacks of the time I was here while I walked to his room. Lisa walked to me and gave me a high five. I laughed and walked further. Lisa was one of the nurses who get me trough my rough time. I can hear you thinking. Rough time? Yes, rough time.I jumped of an building and was in a coma. I know how it feels, being in a coma.But I jumped because I found life not worth it anymore. Nobody knows that except Dennis. He is gay and my best friend. He is like a brother to me, probably because I grew up with him. They took care of me when I was here.

I opened the door and stared at the bed. A tear was falling down on my cheek. I walked to the bed and looked at him. Eric's eyes were closed like he was sleeping. But he was sleeping Nell. His arms were lying straight to his body. The only thing that looked normal was his chest. Still going up and down, he was breathing. "I'm so sorry" I said and began to cry. I rested my head on his chest and cried. He was warm. Like he always was. His normal warmth. "There is something I need to tell you that I could said many times before" I said and began my story. I already knew that I would ruin our friendship. But maybe there was a change that he liked me too. It was a small one, but still a change. "Eric, I don't know if you feel the same but when you touch me even if it's just my shoulder I'm freak out on the inside, and I love it how we work together and your eyes are so, oh my god that I'm really saying this, but your eyes are so beautiful and I'm in love with you" I said in one breath. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that. If he doesn't like you back, you're dumed. Keep reminding me. Yeah that can too. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and wanted to sit down. So I walked over to the chair on the other side of his bed.

Before I was there Lisa walked in. "Hey Nell, what are you doing here?" she asked carefully. "Hey Lisa, nothing I'm just-" I started but began to cry again. Wow, I looked like such a weak girl. Those who in the series cried when her relationship was over. Then I was always like 'Bitch it's just a boy'. And now here I am, crying because of a boy. But not because of a relationship that was over. Because my best friend, partner and also crush was in a coma. "It's okay" she tried to comfort me. "It's not okay. Eric is in a fucking coma and I want him to wake up, sitting next to me in OPS typing the crimes away. I just said that I love him because I'm to weak to do it when he stands in front of me. And I just want him to be my boyfriend" that last one I whispered but it was true. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I wanted him at my side. Maybe as still my best friend, maybe as my boyfriend or maybe just as my partner. Lisa let me go and looked at Eric. Her face was suprisely, like she just saw a miracle. "He moved" was the only thing she said. I looked at Eric and saw him moving his hand. Just his hand. Nothing more. There was a change he could wake up. And I hoped with all my heart that he choose for that change.


	7. Chapter 6: Unspoken words

Eric POV

There was someone walking into my room. I could hear footsteps that stopped by my bed. It felt like someone was staring at me. "Hey Beale" a voice said. Nell! Help me out of this! She began to cry. Nell please, stop crying! I'm fine! "I'm so sorry" she cried. No no no, you don't had to say sorry, Nell. She rested her head on my chest and cried. I wanted to wake up, take her in my arms and said that it wasn't her fault. And that I loved her. "I need to tell you something that I could said many times before" she started. What does she meant?! "Eric, I don't know if you feel the same but when you touch me even if it's just my shoulder I'm freak out on the inside, and I love it how we work together and your eyes are so, oh my god that I'm really saying this, but your eyes are so beautiful and I'm in love with you" she said. Wait, what?! Did she just said she loved me?! Oh my god! Nell I love you too! Now I wanted yo wake up, saying it back. But the only thing I could do was lying on a bed, being in coma. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked to a chair I think.

"Hey Nell, what are you doing here?" the nurse asked. Wait, that was the nurse who came every morning to refresh my air. I regonized her voice. "Hey Lisa, nothing, I'm just-" Nell started but she began to cry again. "Come here" Lisa said. I could hear Nell sobbing and I wanted to take her in my arms. I wanted to help her going trough this. Damn it! I hated this coma. "It's okay" Lisa said. "It's not okay. Eric is in a fucking coma

and I want him to wake up, sitting next to me in OPS typing the crimes away. I just said that I love him because I'm to weak to do it when he stands in front of me. And I just want him to be my boyfriend" that last she whispered but I could hear her. Nell, I want to be your boyfriend! Help me out of this! Then I could tell you how much I love you! You're on your own. Nobody can help you. You have to wake up on your own. I tried to move. Just a little, so that Nell could know that I was still alive. So I moved my hand a bit. It was not far. "He moved" Lisa said. I heard footsteps coming to my bed. Maybe there was a change that I could wake up.

I tried to move again. This time my head. Just a bit to the right side. I tried but it didn't work. Then maybe again my hand. I tried that and that worked. "He moved again" Lisa said. "Fuck fuck fuck, maybe he heard me too. What am I supposed to do when he wakes up?" Nell asked Lisa worried. "Just say that you love him, how hard can it be?". "Really Lisa?! I have already ruined our friendship, I am so good at ruining things". You didn't ruin anything Nell. And I'm better at ruining things. "My god, you're only making this harder for yourself, Nell". "You know what? I stay here the whole fucking night. Maybe the whole fucking week" Nell ended and sat down at something. I think it was the couch. That would be the most comfortable. "Okay, scream if you need anything" Lisa said and I heard a door closing. "I said it, I am so good at ruining things" Nell said. I wanted to answer. For God sake's, when could I wake up? So I could solve this problems that people were making because of me. So I could clean up the mess I've made.


	8. Please read this!

I'm sorry that I haven't ride any further but my mom just got an car accident. I am soooooo glad that she survived it. I was on school waiting for her and got a call from her. That stupid man was glad I hadn't a knife with me. If I had I already stabbed him in the back. Our car is total loss and he was just repaired. I am so fk angry . But my mom survived it so I am supposed to be glad but I'm more in shock. I mean I write about an car accident and then this happens. How can it come so close? So maybe it take some time before the next chapter is there but I'm writing it. The next 2 chapter am I writing. But so you know why maybe it take some time but I want that you guys know

Bye x


	9. Chapter 7: Almost

Sorry for haven't updating that long.

1 week later

Eric POV

I heard footsteps coming to my bed. "Have fun in hell, brother" the voice said. Thomas! After a second a couldn't breath anymore. I'm dying! Someone please help me! I wanted to scream. Scream for help. I tried to get air with my lungs but I couldn't. I was helpless. I heard Thomas walking away. I was trapped in the dark like a animal in a cage. Someone please! Nell? Kens? Deeks? Anybody? Nobody was there to help me. My heart stopped beating and I could fell myself slip away. No Eric! You can't give up! Not now. Nell needs you! But it was too late. I had maybe one minute. I stopped with moving. To save air. I heard something but it was to far. I concentrated me on the sound. For a few seconds it was clear, just enough to know who it was. "Mister Beale, are you okay?" the nurse asked. That was the nurse who came every day to refresh my air. No I am not okay! Help me! A needle came in my arm and I felt myself drowning away. No, stop! You are not gonna die! Stop dying! But I couldn't and I felt asleep. I didn't know that I was dead or that it had something to do with the needle. I hoped that last one.

Kensi POV (I'm not good with Densi so it is just a short part)

I looked over to Nell. She looked like hell. She was worried about Eric. We all were. It wasn't the same without him. It was only Nell who spoke in your ear when you were in the field. I looked at Deeks. "Are you okay?" I asked and he looked up from his paperwork. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered but I knew that he was lying. But I didn't say anything about it.

Nell POV

My phone rang for the 5th time that day. The caller ID was Eric Beale. For a second I thought it was him. But then reality hit me. It wasn't him. He was in a coma. I sighed and answered the call. "Hello?" I said. "Hay. Are you Nell Jones? Stupid question of course you are, I'm calling with you" a woman's voice said. "Yeah I'm Nell Jones" I said. "I'm Katherin Beale, Eric's sister but can you come to the hospital?" she asked. "Of course, I'll be right there" I answered and hung up. You can say that I raced to the hospital. I probably broke a few speed laws. But when I got there a woman ran to me. She had dark brown hair and the same blue eyes Eric had. She must be Katherin. She wore long jeans and a shirt that came to her belt, instead of Eric's shorts and shirts. With clothes they were like day and night. And all of her clothing was black also were her creepers. She hugged me so tight that it was hard to breath. So I lost my thoughts and came back to reality. "If they were one second later he was dead" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked not knowing what she meant. "Someone pulled his air away and he isn't able to breath by himself yet" she explained and I didn't know what to say. "But they saved him". "Can we see him?" I asked. I wanted to know if he was save. I wanted to see him with my own eyes. "Not yet, sorry" she said. Fuck it. Fuck it all.

We waited almost full 2 hours until we heard someone ask "Family of Eric Beale?". "Yes we are" Katherin answered. "Mister Beale is awake".


	10. Chapter 8:Don't do it!

Eric POV

I saw light coming trough the windows. Wait, what? Light? Windows? I was awake! I was finally awake! "Can we get him for 30 minutes or something like that?" a guy asked the nurse. I groaned. I looked next to at the couch. No Nell. Where was she? "Where is Nell?" I asked coughing. "You're awake, good because we are going to need you" the guy said and walked towards my bed. "Who are you?"I asked as he helped me out of my bed. "He can only be 45 minutes gone" the nurse said and rolled a rolchair over to my bed. The guy helped me in it and rolled me to the exit door. "Who the hell are you?" I asked now loud and clearly. "I am Dennis Bolsen and I'm gay so don't worry, Nell is yours. I am her best friend and I grew up with her and now she needs you" he said and sat me in his car. "What do mean with she needs me?" I asked when he took a corner. "If you don't stop her she is going to jump and then you have a funeral" he said and stop at a house. Or better whats left of it. It looked like it was once in a fire and didn't survived it. Someone stood on the edge of the roof. Dennis helped me out of his car and trow my arm around his neck. He helped me walking to the roof and there I saw it. It was Nell who was standing there. "NELL! DON'T DO IT!!"Dennis screamed at her and I got myself out his grip. "NELL!!"I screamed and walked towards her. "Eric?" she said her brain still processing it. "ERIC!!" she yelled and ran to me. I think Her plan was hugging me but I ended on the ground with Nell above me. "You are awake"she whispered. Our heads were milimetres of each other. Is it normal if you can hear your heart beating? Because that was what I heard. She heard it and blushed looking into my eyes. "I'm awake" I said and a tear felt down of her face. "Why are you crying?" I asked wiping the tears away. "I'm just so happy" she whispered. "Then stop crying" I chuckled. She chuckled soft and her face was starting to be red. "Did you hear me?" she asked. "All of it" I said and placed a kiss on her lips. She didn't let me go and her face was red. I was kissing her. Finally after almost 2 years I was kissing her. Just one piece of me found it bad. I mean you're kissing your colleague. Your partner. Does it matter? Nope not at all. It was perfect. I hoped it was not a dream. But it was. Nell let go and grabbed a knife from behind her. She stabbed it in my stomach and I looked at her. "I hate you" she said.

After that everything started to blur away. Nell disappeared. The dark box came back and I realized that I dreamed it all. No no no no! For gods sack I hated this! I was trapped in the dark. Again. I wanted to wake up, for real now. I couldn't handle this anymore. "Eric?" someone asked. It was Nell. I realized that I was moving my head without even knowing it. I was trying to catch up my breath. "Eric?" she asked again. With my breath under control I tried to open my eyes. A little bit of light came into the dark. Immediately I closed my eyes. Too much light. _Eric wake up!_ That's not helping. I opened my eyes and saw everything in a blur. Where was I? _Really you're gonna ask that? You're in the hospital. You have already figured that out, stupid!_ So I was in the hospital. "Oh my god Eric!" Nell said. She placed my glasses on my nose and everything came into focus. She was hanging above me with the end of her hair touching my face. "Hey" I whispered not able to say something out loud. "Welcome back" she responded with a smile on her face. God she was beautiful when she did that. "You know that you're beautiful when you do that?" I said. _Wow, are you that stupid? You must know that you can't flirt. You are horrible at that point._ Nell blushed and I tried to sit up but everything started to hurt. "Don't do that, not even try" she said pulling me back on my bed. "You've 2 broken ribs and a broken leg". I groaned.

"He is awake?" Katherin asked ruining our moment. "I am" I said and she walked to my bed. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Well, you're going to run if someone is after you right?" I answered and she chuckled. "You were being chased?" Nell asked now with a serious look on her face. "I think so, but can we please talk about something else. I'm just awake guys" I said dealing with the fact I had to lay down on the bed. I tried again to sit up or at least get something higher than this. Nell looked at me and give me her stare that tells you 'if you do that I'm gonna kill you'. I gave up after her stare and laid down again. Katherin sat on the bed and started to eat her chocolate. "Well, I'm glad you're okay" she said. "Yeah me too" Nell said but I could see that she wanted to say something else. "Give me some" I said to Katherin pointing at the chocolate. "Nope, you can't eat yet, and if you could it was all mine" she said. I felt a sin under my nose. "How long was I gone?" I asked. "Almost 3 weeks" Nell answered. "And you run OPS that time alone?!" I said. "Yep, and I have to do that another 2 weeks". "Why?" I asked. "Wat do you think?" Katherin asked. "Recovering?" I said as a question. She nodded. "I would have known" I said. "Well, you're not smart enough" Katherin said teasing him. "I'm smart enough to know you have a new neighbor without even come to your house". "How do you kno-" her question was cut off by a nurse who said that Nell and Kat better let me rest. They said goodbye and Kat shot me a glare. 'This is not over, yet' she signed to me in ASL. 'I know' I signed back. They left as I fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 9: It's not getting easier

**This chapter is written by a friend of me. She gets all the credits. We have an acc togheter: @xxncislanericxx. Have fun reading!**

Nell's POV

I'm so happy that Eric is alive. I know that he's not going to be able to come to OPS just yet, but now I don't have to worry about him not coming back for ever. But I'm wondering what happened when he said that he was being followed. What happened?! Did he do something wrong?

Nah, why would Eric out of ALL of the people in the world be followed?!

Something is wrong I know it. Eric is sometimes so weak that he can't even hurt a little animal. Well except that time, when he almost exploded a car, to get the two suspects to talk, but that's a TOTALLY different story.

He would never do a bad thing without a reason. I think.

The next day at work there was no cases yet, so Nell went to Hetty and asked her on which street was Eric hit. 'He was hit on the East 80th street' said Hetty. When Nell heard the name of the street she ran upstairs and to OPS and started to look at traffic cameras. She didn't find anything suspicious until she saw a black car that was riding really fast, coming behind Eric while he was running. He was running away from someone as he already told me. But who was it?

The cameras didn't show him/her.

She ran downstairs and went straight to the hospital. She needed to know who was it. She needed Eric to tell her how he/she looked like.

When she arrived at the hospital, Eric was lying on the bed. Nell stormed into the room and she was talking so fast and she was completely out of breath that Eric couldn't even understand her.

As she sat down on his bed beside him, he calmed her down. She took a big breath and asked him as many questions as she could think of.

At the end she made a list of features on the man's face and what he wore. She was so glad that Eric remembered that much, a now she can research all of the people and find the top suspects.

When she came back to OPS everybody was looking at her. They looked at her like she did something wrong. Then Hetty came into the room. 'Miss Jones, we have a new case on dock'

Nell was really mad. She wanted to find the people who put Eric in a coma and she wanted to do it now.

'But Hetty,'

'Miss Jones, you didn't let me finish my sentence. We're opening a case on mister Beales accident.'

Nell was so relieved to hear that. Now she can totally focus on the accident.

'Everybody is waiting on your command miss Jones, as you know the most about this accident, may I guess', said Hetty.

Nell told Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen what she has found out. 'It looks like this accident, was a setup for Eric' said Callen.

But who would do that. What did Eric do, that someone would like to kill him?

'On the second thought, she knew a person who hated Eric. A LOT. And that was his brother.

'Thomas'. Said Nell out loud.

'Who's Thomas?' Asked Kensi?

'He's Eric's brother, but he hates him.' Said Nell.

'Well that's a suspect right there' said Callen.

'What did Eric actually do, that his brother hates him now? Did he ruin his relationship with a girl because of his geekiness?' Said Deeks.

Stop laughing, said Kensi and punched him. Deeks finally shut up.

Now we just have to find out where he lives, said Sam.

But Nell knew that it's not gonna be that easy. His brother went dark since he moved out of his mother's house.


	12. Chapter 10: I'm back

2 weeks later

Eric POV

I walked away from Hetty's desk after having the 'It's good to have you back, but don't work too much' talk. She also said that the team was in a briefing, so it would be a surprise that I was back. That was exactly what I wanted to be. A surprise. When I walked into OPS Nell stopped talking and everybody looked at me.

"It's good to have you back buddy" Deeks said and punched me lightly on my chest.

"You scared me" Kensi said as she gave me a hug.

"Not only you" I said.

"Let me correct Kensi, you scared us" Sam said as he totally ruined my hair by stroking it with one hand. Callen just smiled at me and looked at me with a look like 'you know the drill'.

"I'm glad to be back" I said and Nell handed over my tablet.

"So we were just talking about your brother" Deeks said.

"Not much to talk about" I said jokingly. "More then you" Kensi argued with us.

"Hell no" I said and pulled up my file on the screen.

"I shot my dad 'cause he asked for it and he is a asshole, my mom is a selfish bitch that drinks a lot of alcohol, weird that she isn't already dead. My brother Thomas is also a asshole and wants me dead. Oh don't forget my sister Grace died on an overdose drugs. Katherin the other sister and Jay the other brother are just normal as me. Any questions?" I explained and everybody except Deeks and Nell looked at me like I was the criminal in this story.

"I have an address were Thomas probably will be" I said trying to break the looks.

"Deeks and Kensi go catch him. Me and Sam are going to your moms house" Callen said and almost walked away but I managed to say "Hope she is not too high. Oh and look out for trowing bottles".

They walked out of OPS and when the doors closed Nell crashed into me. "I'm so glad you're okay" she said as she hugged me tight.

"Yeah. Me too, Nell. Me too".

We slowly let go although I didn't want it. Before one of us could say anything Sam walked back in OPS. "Can you go with us? We have no idea were your mom lives. And besides it's your mother" he asked.

"Okay I go with you but don't call her my mom she is a alcoholic, stupid, selfish bitch" I said and followed him.

When we arrived at the house you could hear glass shatters falling on the floor. "You know what, wait here until I say you can come" I said and ringed the doorbell.Nobody opened at the third time so I took the reverse keys under the doormat. I opened the door and heard glass shatter. I sighed aand I started walking to the living room. I found there what I was looking for. My mom. At the kitchen. With another bottle of vodka. "For gods sake you never learn it, do you?" I said irritated as I took the bottle from her.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing at her house?" a men asked as he walked of the stairs. I didn't know him, and he probably was another men she had picked out of the club.

"I am her son and now I suggest you grab your thing and walk out of this house" I said without turning around to face him.

"He's staying" my mom finnaly said.

"No he is not staying here" I fired back. _Turn off any emotions. Turn off your humanity. You can do that. You did it several times. Now do that._ And with that the switch turned to off. _Great, now get this men out of the house._

"You have one minute or you can't walk any more" I said coldly to him.

"See ya" he said to mom and ran out of the house.

"What the fuck did you think?!" I said.

"He was nice to me".

"Yeah and you're drunk".

"I am not drunk".

"Hell yeah you are. You always are".

"I AM NOT DRUNK" she screamed at my face and I could smell only drank.

"YES YOU ARE".

"I AM NOT DRUNK".

"THEN TELL THE LAST TIME YOU SAW ME".

"I CAN'T REMEMBER".

"SEE YOU'RE DRUNK, BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T YOU WOULD ASK WHAT I'M DOING HERE 'CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME ANY MORE".

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING MEAN".

"OH HA NOW I AM MEAN" I screamed with a made chuckle. That was probably her cue because that made her trow a bottle at me. And another one. And another one. "ERIC WE'RE COMING IN" Sam yelled and opened the door. "YOU BROUGHT THE COPS?!" Mom screamed. "THEY AREN'T COPS. THEY ARE FEDERAL AGENTS AND MY FRIENDS" I screamed.

"COPS AREN'T YOUR FRIENDS"

"AND YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER. MAYBE BY DNA BUT I NEVER FELT LIKE YOU ARE MY MOTHER. YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME. NOR KATHERIN. NOR GRACE"

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT GRACE IS DEAD"

"IT IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT, YOU BITCH"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE. I DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THAT. NOR DID YOUR FATHER"

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL. AND CAN I CALL AN ASSHOLE WHO ASKS YOU TO SHOT HIM A FATHER?!".

"Eric, slow down" Sam said.

"HE WAS A GOOD MAN"

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING MIND?! HE WASN'T A GOOD MAN. YOU TWO WANTED 3 KIDS AND ENDED WITH 4. I WAS AN ACCIDENT. I'M SORRY YOUR CONDOM TORE. MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD TAKE THE PILL".

"YOU ALWAYS WERE A HORRIBLE KID"

"I'M SORRY THAT I WAS DEAF. I'M SORRY YOU DIDN'T HAD THE MONEY FOR AN OPERATION. OH WAIT OF COURSE YOU HADN'T. YOU ALREADY BOUGHT DRANK OF IT. WELL AT LEAST NOW I CAN HEAR. YOU NEVER FEEL SHAMED BECAUSE THE PARENTS OF MY BEST FRIEND HAD TO PAY THE OPERATION?!".

"NO I DON'T. YOU BETTER DIE"

"OH LOOK NOW YOU WANT ME DEAD TOO. YOU KNOW THOMAS ALMOST GOT ME DEAD"

"IT'S POOR THAT YOU'RE NOT DEAD"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S POOR?! THAT YOU NEVER BEEN A MOTHER TO US. THAT'S POOR"

"NOW WHO IS US?!"

"KATHERIN, ME AND GRACE. SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU"

"BUT IT HAPPENED IN YOUR BATHROOM"

"YEAH IT DID BUT YOU'RE THE BIGGEST REASON"

"ERIC, SLOW DOWN!!" Sam yelled but I didn't care. I didn't care at all. Turn it on, Eric. Turn it back on. No need. Let it off. Stop mind. Please stop.

"Take a walk" Callen said and I did what he said. Once the door closed behind me I looked around.

"Turn it back on" Katherin said in my earpiece.

"Wow didn't know you were there too" I said.

"Before we're gonna talk you need turn it on" she said.

"Turn what on?" Nell asked.

"He turned his humanity off" Katherin explained.

"You can do that?" Nell asked.

"Of course" I said.

"Now you turn it back on" Katherin said.

"Already happened" I said with a chuckle.

"You did great with mom" she said.

"She needs to know where she stands" I said.

"Exactly that".

"Mothers don't know where they stand" Nell said. "And they don't care"

"What happened to make YOU think that?" I asked.

"Nobody cares until something dramatic happens" she said.

"Good quote" Katherin said.

"It's not exactly true. 'Cause they didn't care at all when it happened" Nell started.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bitch, you're not gonna tell it without me" a boy said to Nell.

"That wasn't my plan" she said laughing.

"You know he just called you bitch, right?" I said.

"I know".

"Oh by the way I'm gay, so don't worry Nell is yours" he said and I was blushing.

"You're cute when you blush" the boy said to Nell.

"You better shut up" Nell said.

"I'm Dennis Bolson" he said.

"Dennis?" I said remembering my dream before I woke up for real.

"Yes that's me".

"Nell did you jump of a building?" I asked.

"Yes I did" she said slowly.

"Fuck" I said running my hands trough my hair.

"I know that it is weird. You all think I got the nest past but I didn't".

"No that's not it. I mean it is terrible but that's not it. You remember the day I woke up for real?" I said.

"Of course. Wait for real? What do you mean?".

"I dreamed about that I woke up and Dennis was talking to a nurse saying that he needed me for a few minutes because you were about to jump. We drove to some old burned house and there you were. Standing on the rooftop. I screamed your name you screamed mine and we ended up on the ground, don't ask me way but we were kissing. And then you let go and said you hated me and stabbed me with a knife in my stomach and poof there was the real world" I all said in one or maybe two breaths.

Katherin started laughing and I couldn't quite follow her.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" I asked.

"And poof there was the real world" she quoted my line. I laughing too when I got her.

"Wow. You literally dreamed about this?" Nell asked.

"Yep" I said.

"One question: how did you two need up kissing" Dennis asked.

"I don't know" I said but I did. I told her that I heard her. That's how we ended up kissing.

"It's true" Nell said. "It's all true".

"Only you forgot the part of her coma and the mistake that I filmed it. Fuck didn't mean to say that" Dennis said.

"YOU FILMED IT?!" Nell yelled.

"Sorry I didn't know the camera was still on".

"Why would you film it?" I asked.

"It all started with a school project. We would film a week of our lives. But Dennis and I really liked it so we filmed our whole lives but I didn't know that he filmed this. I know he filmed my release, I know he filmed me in coma" she said and I heard someone walking away.

"Nell wait" Dennis said and walked after her. That's when I cut the connection because I arrived at the Mission and saw someone who I really not wanted to see standing there with something in his hands.


	13. Chapter 11: Just don't

Eric POV

Nobody was there to help me. Just me and him. Actually him, me and a knife. And he got him. That wasn't a good thing. I stayed as possible from him but when I stepped back, he took a step towards me so it wasn't helping. "Why are you doing this?" I asked and he pointed the knife at me. "It's your fault Dad is gone" he said. "YOUR FAULT!!" he screamed in a empty Mission. "It's not my fault" I said but couldn't help the anger in my voice. "DAD IS GONE AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!".

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT".

"IT IS YOU STUPID SELFISCH ASSHOLE".

"YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE HERE AND HE ASKED FOR IT. HE LITTERALY SCREAMED IT AT ME".

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT".

"THOMAS YOU WERE THERE, IT'S NOT BULLSHIT. YOU HEARD IT BY YOURSELF" I screamed and he seemed speechless. But Thomas Beale is never speechless. He always need to have the last word. He doesn't care if he's right or not, he need to have the last word. "BUT YOU COULD HAVE IGNORED HIM, BUT INSTEAD OF THAT YOU SHOT HIM". I was right. He wasn't speechless. "IS THAT WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT? THAT I SHOT HIM?" I asked screaming at him. He came as close as was possible and whispered in my face "Yeah, that's what all this is about". That sort of scared the hell out of me. Grab the knife and stab him in his stomach. No that's not how it was going to end. But he thought different. He made a cut in my cheek and blood was flowing down. "This and all of it is called karma, and karma is a bitch" he whispered and I trew the knife out of his hand. He started this. It wasn't me. So he had to pay for it. I slapped him in his face leaving a blue eye. I knew Thomas wouldn't let this happen. And I was right. He knocked me in my stomach and it hurt. Much. It hurt much. But I ignored the pain and started fighting. I knew I would lose, he was much stronger then me. But at least I could try.

We were fighting for what felt like 3 hours but it was only 15 minutes, when Sam, Callen, Deeks, Kensi, Nell and Hetty walked in the Mission. "STOP WITH THAT GENTLEMAN!" Hetty screamed and Thomas let me go directly. Callen walked over to him and trew him in handcuffs. Sam walked to me and checked my cheek. "It's nothing. Did he do something else?" he asked making sure I was okay. "Yeah he punched me in my stomach but that doesn't hurt anymore" I answered sneaking a look at Nell. "Go to her" Sam said and looked at me. "What do you mean?". "Go to Nell and tell her how you feel". "How do you-" I asked but Sam cut me off. "How do I know? You two had been looking like that at each other since day one and she looked like hell when you were in that coma. And you can blame me if she is not feeling the same way". "She does, she told me in the hospital but I was still sleeping but I could hear her"I explained. "Then go" he ended and pushed me in her direction. "Hey are you okay?" Nell asked when I walked up to her."I'm fine, you?" I asked not really knowing what to say. You're stupid. Just like Thomas said. You're a stupid selfish asshole. "Yeah I'm fine thanks" she smiled at me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked guarding her away from the team. "Sure".

"Hey uhmm I don't know how to start so I'm just starting, I think" I started. Great. You're doing it so great! Hahaha of course not, stupid! She frowned.

"Iheardyouinthehospital" I blurted out. "What?!" she said.

"I heard you-".

"You heard me in the hospital".

"And, I think you're beautiful" I knew that I was so red like a tomato. The only thing she did was blushing, and it was adorable. "You really think?" she asked not sure but still with the blush on her face. "Yeah, I think that. And I also think that you're amazing and smart and you're just... I can't even think of words to describe you, Nell. I love you so freaking much".

She was speechless. I've got Nell Jones speechless. That doesn't happen so fast.

But someone had to ruin our moment. And with someone I mean Thomas. "Like I said, you're just an stupid selfish asshole" he said. "Well, I guess that's just who I am, right?" I said and ended the argument. "And you were right. Karma is a bitch". Callen handed him over to LAPD and said he was going to prison for the rest of his life. They got their stuff, said goodnight and walked away.

I turned around and saw Nell still standing where I left her. "You're not going home?" I asked not knowing what to say other than that. "Not after I have done something" she answered with a grin on her face. "Oh and what might that be, Miss Jones" I asked teasing her. "Oh I don't know, Mister Beale. Maybe something like this" she answered and she took a step forward, her face only a few millimeters away from mine. She reached up on her toes and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Everything was perfect that moment. Everything. Thank god for my brain that reminded me for kissing her back instead of standing there like the first time. The fact that I was kissing Nell Jones was perfect. You're just partners. She is your best friend. You can't kiss your best friend. Sorry mind, today I can. And maybe I can do it all the time from now. You can't.

But what started as an gentle kiss quickly became a battle of our mouths, trying to get the most of each other. I lifted Nell up on her waist and she wrapped her legs around mine as I set her down at Callen' desk. This was defenitly the best moment of my life. Sadly there's something called oxygen. She pulled slowly back and rested her forehead against mine as we both were trying to catch our breath. With matching grins on both of our faces she said "I love you too". Before I could do or say anything Hetty appeared in the hallway.

"I think congratulations are in order" she said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Hetty" Nell said first looking at me and then at Hetty.

"And Mister Beale?".

"Yeah Hetty?"

"Go to the hospital".

"Why?"

"Your cut"

"Sam already checked it. It's nothing he said" I said and she just stared at me. With her famous Hetty stare. "You know what I'll stop by" I said and she walked away. "She gave you the stare, didn't she?" Nell said smirking. "She's really scary when she does that" I whispered. "I can still hear you, Mister Beale" Hetty said from her desk. "She's over ten feet away from us. How can she hear it?" I asked terrified. Nell just laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our cars. "It's Hetty. The master of the universe like you always say" she said and opened the drivers side. I chuckled and got to my own car. "See you tonight?" she asked. "See ya" I said and got in my car and drove away.


	14. rewriting

Okay so I'm thinking about rewriting this book cause there are a lot of grammar issues in it and it's kinda bad. The idea of having Eric in a coma is still what's the book is about but the other things are proably gonna change. This version will be still online for people who want to read it. I'm gonna make a new book of this but I want your opinion about it. So should I rewrite this book or not??


	15. Chapter 12: one normal evening

**_I am so so sorry for the HUGE wait, I'm currently writing for (probably more) 5 books whoops. One of those is a rewriting of this one but here's a warning already: it's kinda more depressed, I'm sorry can't help it I just think that that adds a more drama to it, and I think I'm getting depressed too (I'm having problems at home) and I'm trying really hard to not fall into that hole(I'm sorry to bother you with my personal problems btw). But here's the new chapter, so I'm going to stop talking and have fun reading!_**

Eric POV

When I arrived at the hospital they said it was nothing. Just like Sam said. The one thing I needed was stitches. So I sat on a chair when the needle came in my cheek. "Think about something else, then it is over before you know it" the nurse said. Nell. Just think about her. Think about the kiss. _You can't kiss her._ I just did. We're probably gonna need to talk about it. Jep, we're gonna talk about it. Just because I like to kiss her whenever I want. When she says something smart. When she's smiling that beautiful smile. When we come into work. _Please stop._ Okay okay, I'll stop. "It's done, you can go home" the nurse her voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Thanks" I said and walked away.

It took me a few moments to get my knuckles to Nell her door, but when they came there I knocked three times. "It's open!" Nell her voice came out of her kitchen. "Soooooo, how ya doing now?" I asked her once I was in her house. "Really Beale? You just saw me a few hours ago" she chuckled. "I want to know how ya feeling" I said with a smirk. "I'm fine. 'It's nothing' well clearly it is something, 'cause you have stitches" she quoted my line from a few hours before. "They said it was nothing, but I needed stitches" I said as she run her thumb over it. "I'm gonna be okay" I said with a smile. "I know, just checking" she smiled. God. Again that beautiful smile. Is she torturing me or something? 'Cause everything she smiles it feels like my chest is gonna explode. And she just stood there. Smiling.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" I asked still smiling because she was smiling, and then I couldn't help but smile too.

"Just picking a movie we can watch" she said.

"Star wars? Or Indiana Jones?" I teased her.

"Stop teasing me because I have the same back name as him" she said with fake anger.

"It's fun" I said grinning.

"Why don't you have some weird character that got the same name as you?".

"Because my name is special".

"Sure it is, Mister Beale".

"Yes Misses Jones"

"Okay, so now I'm married. To who?"

"What do you think?"

"Jerk"

"You're married to Indiana Jones".

"Yep, sure thing. You're married to the girl next door" she said grinning. It took me a few seconds to realize her joke.

"God noooo, that woman is 90 years old". She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Harry Potter then?" I asked knowing that she would quote every line they would say.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" she grinned.

"Aaanndd the game begun".

"You get the popcorn, I get the movies".

"Deal". And with that I walked to the kitchen for the popcorn. When it was popping I turned away to look at Nell. What I didn't know was that I forgot to close to the pan and that every thing was flewing around. "O god, shit" I said and she turned around. She laughed and I started to laugh too. "You're horrible" she managed to say between laugh bubbles. She was still laughing when she walked over to me and closed the pan. "You just saved it" I smirked and she looked at me. "What?" I asked her after a minute when she was still looking at me. "Just glad you survived it all" she smiled and kissed my cheek before she walked away. I just stood there, dumbfounded. "You're planning on standing there the whole night, Beale?" She laughed. "Maybe I was" I smiled and sat down next to her on the couch. "Which part do you wanna watch?" She asked me while flicking trough all of her Harry Potter movies. "Deathly hallows part 2" I said and she smirked at me. "What? I just like that part" I said and she started the movie.

 ** _There's a switch of write style here btw. I tried my best to keep it quite the same, just a bit better_**

As the film almost ended I stood up, carefully not trying to drop anything, and put the used stuff away.

"Hey wake up sleepyhead" I whispered to Nell when I was back by the couch. She fell asleep during the movie, right there on your lap, I didn't mind her, she also had a tough day. _Not tougher then you._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" she said and got off the couch.

"No it's fine, we all had a tough day"

"You had the toughest"

"I've had worse days"

"It must have been hard to face your mom again after all those years" Nell whispered as she stood close to you. "Why didn't you just told me? You know I'm here for you, right?" She continued.

I looked at her and walked away to the kitchen. It wasn't something I'd like to talk about, I was trying to forget it, forget about everything that happened back then. I just wanted to remember the good moments, not the bad ones.

"Eric-" Nell tried before I cut her off.

"Nell it's not something I like to talk about. Can we just skip it and move on? I'm tired, I want to sleep " I said, trying to change her mind. But that was impossible, once Nell Jones has something on her mind, you can't change her thoughts.

"Tomorrow we're going to talk about it" she said and I nodded as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom. She changed in the bathroom but I didn't even had the energy to stand up anymore, so I just dropped myself on the bed and fell asleep, not even hearing Nell come back in and chuckling while she dropped herself next to me.


End file.
